Just Forgive Me
by yamasakiharu
Summary: So,ini fanfic pertama aku yee,jadi maafkan kalo ceritanya gaje membosankan atau bahasanya nggak mengenakan gitu*ha,sama out of character- -.Jadi ini bercerita tentang Elrios City Academy yang untuk pertama kalinya mengadakan Darmawisata,mereka main ski.Tapi Elemental Master gak kuat kedinginan!


So,ini fanfic pertama aku yee '-')/ jadi maafkan kalo ceritanya gaje atau bahasanya nggak mengenakan gitu*ha,sama out of character-_ ambil karakter game yang satu ini,yep suka sama game ini,tapi akhir ini udah jarang main lololol.

Aku jelasin satu hal yang menyangkut fanfic ceritanya ada sebuah akademi(kayak sekolah gitu).Isinya ya murid-murid kayak Elsword,Aisha,Rena, -kelas mereka juga masuk hitungan orang/?.Maksudnya untuk kelas Elsword ya,di akademi ini untuk kelas Elsword ada Lord Knight,Rune Slayer,sama Sheath bertiga itu beda orang,jadi satu kelas ada satu kalian mengerti T^T ga ngerti?ah sudahlah T^T

* * *

**Just Forgive Me**

Suatu hari di Elrios City Academy.

"Kawan-kawan,akademi bakal kasih surprise ke kalian looh!"Kata Ariel didepan yang lain (Elsword,Aisha,Rena,dll berbagai kelas)

"Apaan tuuhh?"Kata si Elemental Master.

"Jangan bilang ada quest,aku malas."Wind Sneaker berkata seperti itu.

"Hohoho,tenang aja,gabakal hal menegangkan kayak quest kok!kita bakal main-main!bebas dari yang namanya quest,kerjaan,stress,yeay!Kita bakal main ski"Ariel menjelaskan.

Okay,untuk pertama kalinya Elrios City Academy(singkat aja ECA) ngadain main-main kayak gini nih!Pertama kali loh!Kasian ya murid-muridnya:(*lupakan.

* * *

Main ski bareng temen-temen bakal jadi pengalaman pertama buat mereka,yang sedari dulu pikirannya cuma quest,dungeon,monster,boss stage,ah yang seperti kebayang kan seheboh apa nanti mereka main ski,ditambah lagi nginep di penginapan pula!Mereka akan ngerasain gimana rasanya mandi bareng,makan bareng,tidur bareng,main bareng,dll yang remaja lain seumuran mereka udah pernah merasakannya.

"Asikk!Tumben ya akademi baik banget,ngadain kegiatan kayak gini!"Kata Dimension Witch,lihat dia aja sampai bilang akademi baik banget.

" kegiatan seperti ini tidak akan pernah ada."Kata Code Battle Seraph sambil memainkan 2 nasod terbang kesayangannya.

"Hey hey,ntar main kartu yukkk!"Rune Slayer ngusulin permainan yang udah seringgg banget dilakukan 'orang lain' saat kegiatan darmawisata.

Daann,pembicaraan penting dan tidak penting mereka berlanjut,hingga akhirnya hari sedang bermain ski*cepetamat.

"Brrrr,dinginn banget!"Elemental Master menggigil kedinginan.

"Iyakah?Aku sih biasa aja,kan udah pake baju anget tebel."kata Grand Archer.

"Iya aku juga pakai baju anget tebel,tapi tetep aja,dingin banget nih!"Elemental Master terus kedinginan.

"Yang kedinginan kayak gitu cuma kamu lho!"Void Princess ngasih tau.

"Mungkin karena kamu penyihir es?"Code Nemesis coba ngasih pendapatnya.

"Tak seperti Void Princess atau Dimension Witch,saat naik 2nd class Elemental Master dapet kelebihan sihir begitu?"Code Nemesis melanjutkan.

"MASA PENYIHIR ES GAKUAT DINGIN SIH!BEGO BANGET !WAHAHAH"Rune Slayer sepertinya 'agak' menghina Elemental master.

"Grrr….TERSERAH!YANG JELAS AKU KEDINGINAN!AKU MAU KE PENGINAPAN!"Elemental Master emosi sama Rune Slayer.

Elemental Master yang kesal karena hinaan Rune Slayer kembali ke kedinginan,dihina kesel apa coba si Elemental Master saat itu saat ini berniat kembali ke kamarnya,minum coklat panas*wuihenakbanget,lalu ,dingin yang dirasakannya saat itu,adalah dingin terdingin yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Hayo loh Rune,Elemental jadi marah tuh."Kata Sheath Knight.

"Susul dia gih,kasian tauu."Lord Knight menyuruh Rune Slayer menyusul Elemental.

Rune Slayer pun dengan hati yang sebetulnya merasa bersalah,menyusul Elemental Master yang masuk ke mereka bertemu di lobby.

*hawaromantisgitueaakk*apa

"Elemental!Ano,itu…ngg…"Rune Slayer bingung mau bilang apa.

"Apa?!Mau bilang aku aneh karna gakuat es padahal-"

"Nggak ko!Maka dari itu,aku nggak enak hati sama tau gak seharusnya aku bilang aku cuma bercanda,gak kusangka jadinya bakal kayak gini."Rune Slayer menundukan kepalanya,mukanya mulai merah.

"Jadi….maafin aku ya!"Akhirnya kata maaf terlontarkan juga.

Tapi Elemental Master hanya diam.

"Aku mau pergi ke dapur."Kata Elemental master pendek.

"Tu…tunggu!Aku udah dimaafin belum nih?"Rune Slayer takut Elemental gak maafin dia,karena Rune ngerasa salah banget,ngatain bego yang bikin Elemental down lagi,dia mau ke dapur!Elemental gak bakal ke dapur ambil piso terus ngelukain Rune,kan?!Tu,tunggu…Tapi kayaknya nggak,nggak mau ngelukain pake sihir juga cukup.

Tapi Elemental Master nggak apa yang dia lakukan di dapur?Rune Slayer mengeluarkan panci,gelas,dan dari sini udah jelas kalo dia mau bikin coklat gemetarannya itu perlahan mengambil barang-barang itu.

"Mou,maafin yaa?"Rune Slayer terus minta maaf.

Elemental Master selesai bikin coklat …

"Iya aku maafin."Sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas buat Rune ,dia bikin 2 gelas coklat panas,yang satu lagi buat dirinya baik apa cobaa?Udah dikatain,dimaafinnya sambil ngasih coklat panas nulis juga mau coklat panas 'v'.

* * *

Sementara itu di luar…

"Si Rune lama banget!Mereka gak ngapa-ngapain kan?SI RUNE GA DILUKAIN KAN!ELEMENTAL GAK DIAPA APAIN KAN! w(OAOw)"Sheath Knight mulai sesuatu.

_Okay dari situ Rune sama Elemental Cuma di penginapan,gak main ski gak kuat dingin di tempat kalian tau?Saat minum coklat panas Elemental Master tubuhnya nggak lagi mengigil seperti hangatnya tidak datang dari coklat panas tersebut atau dari hangatnya datang karena ada Rune Slayer di Elemental nyaman bersamanya._

* * *

Kegiatan Darmawisata kedua,diadakan 6 bulan setelah Darmawisata Ski ini akademi mengajak pergi ke kali ini tidak akan ada istilah Elemental Master kedinginan lagi :D

Tapi…

"HAHAHA KAU JUGA BEGO!MASA RUNE SLAYER YANG JENIS SIHIR NYA API GAKUAT PANAS!"Kali ini Elemental Master membalas kataan Rune sebelumnya.

"Berisik…"kata Rune Slayer yang sudah tidak bertenaga,sedang tiduran di bawah payung.


End file.
